


Hidden

by fineh



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College AU, F/M, also the numbers are out of order sorry if you're ocd, budding riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#021 “He/She’s quite stunning isn’t, isn’t he/she?”</p><p>In which he stares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Lucas’ POV (I know it’s a bit weird). Set in their freshman year of college. Riley and Maya are best friends and so are Farkle and Lucas. There’s no core four. Lucas and Maya are pretty much just plot devices in this story.
> 
> posting for archive purposes.

“Farkle did you find the book? The librarian said it should be over here somewhere.” 

Lucas spotted Farkle crouching behind a bookshelf, a gap strategically placed between two books. He was holding a thick book Lucas assumed was the one they needed to finally finish their papers for their prerequisite history class. Farkle was so engrossed in whatever was on the other side that he didn’t hear Lucas come up beside him. 

Lucas peered around his shoulder. “Whatcha looking at?” 

Farkle jumped quickly shoving the two volumes together before Lucas could see what was on the other side. 

“Nothing.” 

He was blushing which only served to make Lucas curious as to what his friend could have been staring at.

A quick peek around the shelf revealed a pretty brunette sitting alone, reading glasses precariously perched on her nose. Books were strewn all over the table and she was furiously writing notes into her notebook.

“She’s stunning isn’t she?”

Farkle was standing next to him now as they both observed the girl. Lucas took another look at the girl. She had her hair done up in a ponytail but it was falling apart. The strands accentuating her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a nice shade of brown but Lucas had always been drawn to blue. Even with the glasses he could tell she had the kind of eyes that just sucked you in with only one look. From what Lucas could see she wasn’t wearing any make up. Not that she needed it or anything. Farkle had summed her up perfectly.

She  _was_ stunning. 

“I found the book.” Farkle forcefully slammed the book into Lucas’ chest. With a  _whoosh_ , Lucas was left clutching the book while Farkle strode away from him and the girl.

Gasping for air Lucas glanced at the girl again. She was staring at him concern written all over her face. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before chasing after Farkle.

“Farkle!” Lucas yelled, “Farkle!” He whisper yelled this time after a scathing look from the ancient librarian. 

Farkle was waiting for him at the checkout desk. 

“Farkle.”

“Shhhhhh.” Lucas sighed and waited for the librarian to give them their book. 

Once outside the library Lucas stopped Farkle from walking away from him.

“Dude what was that back there?”

“Nothing.” Farkle shifted from one foot to another while avoiding Lucas’ gaze. “I just didn’t like the way you were looking at her.”

“How did you want me to look at her, from behind a bookshelf like you?”

Farkle’s ears turned pink. “No.”

“You know I’m not interested in her right? I just wanted to see what you were looking at.”

“You didn’t have to stare.” 

Lucas threw an arm around Farkle’s shoulder. “Buddy, that was all you.”

“Who even was that?” Lucas had to know.

“Riley Matthews.”

Lucas stopped walking trying make sure he had heard correctly. 

“Riley Matthews? The only person who has ever bested Farkle Minkus. That Riley Matthews? But I thought you didn’t like her.” 

“I don’t. I mean I don’t not like her. I like her.” Farkle was rambling now, “I like her but I don’t like her like her.”

“Sorry pal, you lost me.” They resumed walking heading towards their dorm,

“Why were you staring at her from behind a bookshelf? That’s a little creepy.” 

“I swear I wasn’t trying to be creepy, I was just looking for the book. When I took it off the shelf I saw her and…” Farkle sighed and Lucas could swear he saw the metaphorical stars in his eyes, “She looked so cute.” It took Lucas a while to notice Farkle had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, a dumbstruck look on his face.

“Okay…” 

“Move weirdo, people are trying to walk here.” He heard the voice but didn’t see the person.

Farkle was about to step aside but Lucas stopped him. 

“Who are you calling a weirdo?”

Farkle groaned. “Lucas don’t embarrass me.”

A tiny blonde girl appeared from behind Farkle. “He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and I told him to move. You got a problem?”

“Yeah, don’t call my friend a weirdo. Apologize to him.” Lucas pointed to where Farkle was standing pretending to be invisible.

More and more people were gathering to watch the school’s jock face down with its resident artist. Lucas knew they were causing a scene but he wasn’t backing down. 

Then out of nowhere Riley appeared still shoving books into her bag, her glasses nowhere to be seen.

“Maya apologize.” She ordered. 

“No.”

“If you don’t apologize I won’t help you with your term paper.”

Maya just smiled not breaking eye contact, “Yeah you will, you don’t want me to lose my scholarship.”

“Maya.”

“Fine.” Lucas watched as she pasted on a fake smile. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well. “I am so sorry I called your friend a weirdo. Even though staring at Riley from behind a bookshelf is weird I should never have called him that and I hope that you can forgive me.”

Had this whole mess not been completely and totally his fault he would have laughed at the look on Farkle’s face.

“Minkus? That was you?”

Farkle rubbed the back of his neck. “I can explain?”

Riley looked at him expectantly. 

“In private?” Lucas had to hand it to him, the kid had guts.

Riley nodded and Lucas watched as Farkle led Riley away.

“Scram, there’s nothing to see here.” Maya shooed the people away but Lucas could’ve sworn he saw a small smile on her face.

Suddenly it hit him, “You did that on purpose!”

“Did what?” 

“Pushed Riley and Farkle together!”

“Well duh, someone had to get those two crazy kids together. Riley never shuts up about him and from what I could tell neither does Minkus.”

“Riley likes Farkle?”

“What’s a Farkle?” 

“That’s his first name, Farkle Minkus?”

Lucas could tell Maya was trying to see if he was messing with her. 

Maya just shook her head in disbelief before walking away.

“What kind of name is Farkle?”

Riley sure did know how to pick them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
